Remake: Another One to Love
by Trusx
Summary: After a loss, Seto is reluctant to have a boyfriend, but when he finds someone else, will he take him? But why is Yugi interfering? YAOI, SetoxYami PrideShipping
1. When I lost my love

**Today is May 3, 2009**

Remake. In this July 30 I will be 3 years since I've become a fanfiction writer. I think I've gone a long way, and so has my spelling and usage of words in words in English. So this is a remake of my first story; the plot is going to be the same, as well as the good guys and the bad guys, the only differences will be how I describe stuff, the length and small details that don't go well.

So hope you enjoy this remake!

**WARNING:** THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, BOY ON BOY, AND SOME LANGUAGE.

**DICLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY.

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

**Chapter 1:** When I lost my love

**Seto's POV**

Hi, the name's Seto Kaiba, I'm a 25 year old CEO of a big company, you've heard of it, the KC short for Kaiba Corporation.

Right now, I'm in my room with one of my brother's friend, in bed… Yeah, pretty confusing… All of these questions are roaming in my head; why is he here, what happened last night, why am I in top of him, what's going on? But just asking myself all of these questions won't get me anywhere.

I have all of these mixed emotions inside of me, and I don't know what to do. And you may be wondering, why mixed emotions? Well… three years before I met this guy under me, I was dating a wonderful, overly cheerful, stupid guy which I have fallen in love with, but for my misfortune, my Joey… died…

**Flashback**

6:30 am. That's what said in my nightstand clock when I woke up. That day was my 1 year anniversary of Joey and me being a couple. Yes, we are both guys, have a problem? I had the perfect day planned for us; we were going to spend the whole day together, and at night, I had something waiting for him in my bed… but things didn't go as planned.

"Hey puppy, wake up." I went to wake up my boyfriend with a soft whisper.

"Ah!" Joey, my blond guy, yawns. "Good morning Seto." Even though drowsy, he had a beautiful smile on his face. Immediately after, the wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. "Happy anniversary my love." He said.

"Happy anniversary, my loveable puppy." I said back.

He got out of bed, and holding my hands we went off to the bathroom, to take bath together. Normally we wouldn't be able to do so because we'd had an annoying 15 year old teen hovering around telling us that last night he heard weird sound coming from my bedroom, insinuating that we've done it that night; but his attempts of blackmail have been ruined many times when he notice Joey was in his bedroom sleeping like a rock. But not that day, because Mokuba stayed overnight at one of his friends' house and he was coming back at noon.

After taking our bath together and selecting what we were going to wear on that special day, we decided to go and have breakfast in one of Joey's favorite diner.

"Is this it Joey?" I asked him while looking around the place, already sitting on one of the tables for two. To be honest, the place wasn't half bad, considering it was a second rate place. My puppy had always called me a stuck up ass every time I made a comment like those, but I can't help it, I was raised for the best.

"Yeah! The food here is the best."

"Hello, my name in Lola and I'm going to be your waitress today… Is that you Joey?" The tall blonde freckled woman asks amazed.

"Lola? You've changed a lot." Joey was happy to see her and by the looks of it, I think they were friends.

"And who's this? Your friend perhaps?" She immediately inquired when she saw me.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, nice to meet you." I was just being nice with the woman because she knew my boyfriend, but couldn't care less.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you by any chance the CEO of the Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yes. How about if you take our order?" I was getting mad so I changed the topic.

"Oh yeah." She said alarmed. "Sorry… What would it be?" She asked nicely.

"I'll have a stack of pancakes, bacon, 2 eggs and a big glass of milk." Joey said impatiently.

"I'll just have pancakes and coffee." Coffee it's like my addiction, have to drink it at least one cup a day, but if I laid Joey once I day I wouldn't mind not having coffee.

While we waited for our drinks and food to come, Joey and I talked about this road that we've decided to cross together. And to think that I met him in the supermarket 2 years ago while arguing with him about the last chicken; I remember telling him a lot of awful stuff, criticized his status and the way he was dressing, I don't know how he could have said yes to me after all that.

It's actually funny how the whole _falling in love process _went down. The first two month we started to see each other a lot in the supermarket, but we'd have a quarrel every time we saw each other. But beginning the third moth he started to act different towards me and got angry in a different way, and maybe that small change in his character made me think different of him and slowly and unconsciously fell in love with him.

And like him, his confession was out of the blue, straight forward and impulsive, and they still are. "You know Seto, you've become so important that I wouldn't know what to do without you. I'm happy I met you, and I love with all my heart."

"My puppy Joey, I love you and I always will, no matter what." We both smiled and got closer to each other; when our lips met for an innocent kiss, they slowly opened and we took the kiss to another level.

"Just friends?" The waitress had come when we were enjoying each other's tongue, and asked with a smiled that said _how cute_.

Joey broke the kiss to answer her. "Well, a little more than _just friends_."

She smiled back while leaving the plates on the table and rapidly ran off to leave us both in our business.

Joey, like always, ate like there was no tomorrow, stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel. And I, as a civilized person, ate quietly with a fork and a knife without making a fuss. Doesn't matter how many times I see him eat, I'm always amazed at how a 25 year old man can eat so much in so little time.

After finishing and right before leaving, Lola went up to Joey and said to him "You pick good ones." I wonder what she meant with that.

After our breakfast, we went to the mall to do several stuffs. Number one on the list: Buy clothes. I chose and outfit for him and he chose and outfit for me; I wanted to buy him a thong, but was in complete disapproval of it, he said that there was no way he was going to put that on. Next, we went to see a movie that I chose, but I've never have good luck at choosing good movies, but apparently Joey loves the movie and said to me that I was a sour old prune with no sense of humor. Probably true.

Evening came around the corner and we got hungry, so we decided to go to the usual Italian restaurant. My gluttonous puppy ordered a big pizza and a big bowl of spaghetti just for himself and I ordered my favorite, lasagna.

"Joey, take it easy. You're going to choke if you keep eating like that." I said while he shoved the pizza in his mouth.

"Don't worry; I'm used to eating like this." He drank the pizza down and leaned forward to plant a kiss on my lips; the stupid pup tasted like tomato sauce, and yet, I smiled.

To let the food settle down, we went for a relaxing walk in a park. It was quiet, but there were quite a lot of people just sitting around, enjoying the summer's late sunset and warm night weather. We walked from the south to the north side of the park and back, cuddling on one another, holding hands and occasionally stopping to kiss those beautiful soft lips of the blond creature I called my pup.

"Joey, I was wondering, would you ever leave me?" I whispered while holding him.

"Seto, why do you ask that? I love you, and I will never leave as long as I live." His beautiful golden eyes sparkled as he smiled cutely.

"I love you." We stopped, and once again kissed, but this time it was a long and passionate kiss.

In the midst of our kiss, we heard a loud scream. "That's my sister's voice!" Joey said impatiently.

Just recent, Serenity had began to date a guy that Joey didn't like that much. He always suspected of him and thought that he was the wrong guy for her sister; but he wasn't being an over protective brother, Joey have had talks with the kid and didn't seemed at all as a gentleman and wasn't even trying to be one to impress the family; he smoked inside the house, called him dude and was always telling him what to do and when to do it.

Joey unwound his arms around my neck and ran off to where he heard the sound come from. I grabbed the bags he left behind and ran after him. When I got there, I saw that guy, Serenity's boyfriend, with a gun in his hand and pointing right at her. I was running towards her and Joey to save them both, but I was too late. My beautiful blonde puppy had put himself in between his sister and that guy and took the shot for her.

The bullet went right through his skull, into the head and in the brain; after that, for me it all went slow-mo; he felt back and hit the ground, blood pouring out of his head, suffering. I was devastated, my body was paralyzed, I felt like if someone was stabbing me from behind with a knife going right through my heart, I was just awful.

My knees hit the ground and unconsciously tears start to come out of my eyes. My beautiful puppy was lying down on the ground, probably dead and I couldn't do anything, not even get close to him to see if he was still alive.

The minute I saw Serenity calling for an ambulance, I ran off. I don't know why I did it, maybe I didn't have the courage to say good bye to the one I love but well, or I was just stupid. Up until now, I still regret not being there for my precious puppy…

**End of Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My, my, how you've grown… XD Yep, just read Vol. 28 of Naruto…

Why the hell did I just say that?

Very well, I will be waiting for you comments.


	2. It's a small world after all

**Today is Tuesday May 19, 2009**

I have to get used to write in the past tense… I'm so used to write in the present tense. But it won't be hard.

**WARNING:** Yaoi, boy on boy, language.

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

**Chapter 2:** It's a small world after all

Seto's POV

And there I was, exactly 3 years after the incident; if he were here I probably wouldn't be like this, when all of his love and warmth went away, mine also did, I became my old self, my old cold bastard self…

I was in my office, trying not to remember that a day like that, 3 years ago, my love passed away. If I kept doing this to me, not letting myself have any contact with the world outside, not wanting to have a someone to help me heel this broken heart, I'd regret it for the rest of my life.

Everything was quiet, and I was quietly typing stuff into my computer when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Seto." It was Mokuba. He was 18 with a body and a voice of a man, and like every Kaiba, he was tall, but not as tall as me. Though there is still something in him that hasn't changed at all, and that is his eyes; same old big puppy dog eyes; oh how I hate them.

"Yes Mokuba?" I didn't even bother to look at him, I just kept on typing.

He entered into the room and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Can some friends come over?" Unfortunately, I looked up at him and he had those puppy dog eyes; he knows well that I can't say no to them, those eyes are my only weakness and he always uses them at his advantage; that's why I hate them.

"Fine. But I'm going to a meeting and you're going to be home alone until evening. Don't try to burn the house down, okay?" I looked down to my computer and continued typing.

"Seto! Don't treat me like if I were a kid!" He whined.

"Hm." I didn't say anything more.

Annoyed and mad, Mokuba marched out of my office and just because he knew I will get angry at him, he closed the door slowly.

It wasn't long before I closed my laptop and got up from my chair to go to the meeting.

- - - - - - - - - -

After that long and annoying meeting, tired, I drove home in my car. The meeting was so frustrating and troublesome that somewhere in the process I forgot that my brother had invited his friends to the house; I was just planning to get there and relax on my couch while looking at my e-mails at my computer, but when I got there…

I entered the mansion and I heard voices coming from the living room, other than my brother's, so I went to check it out. I peeked in from the corner, but I don't know why I was doing that if it is my own house, I'm allowed to do whatever; Mokuba was resting on the couch watching TV and so were two other strangers.

Somehow they seemed familiar to me, but I didn't know who they were. I started thinking hard, if I say I know them, it means I know them, but who were they? I grabbed my chin and looked down at my shoes… I got it! I remember what Joey used to tell me about his friends, that two of them can get confused as twins, but if it wasn't for their eyes and face, they would just be the same. And there was something about their hair… they had tri-colored spiky hair.

Just to confirm my memory, I looked into the living room and indeed, one was shorter than the other and both had spiky hair.

I stepped into the room. "Ahem." I cleared my throat and immediately Mokuba turned his head around. "Who are your friends Mokuba?" I asked as I walked closer to them and they stood up.

When I looked at them I thought they were identical twins, but their eyes were different. "Hi, my name is Yugi Mutou, but you can just call me Yugi." He held out his hand and I had to shake it.

The other one held out his hand as well. "The name is Atem, but call me Yami, that's how everyone calls me." I took his hand and also shook it.

I wasn't in the mood for introducing myself, so I looked at my brother and he got the idea quick. "Yugi, Yami, this is my big brother Seto."

"So this is the Seto guy you're always bragging about?" The taller guy said but I really didn't listen, I was too caught up in my thoughts; if my memory was right, which it always is, those guys are friends of my puppy.

Mokuba got dense because he knew that I didn't like when people talked about me behind my back, much less my little brother, so to get those words out of the air he immediately responded. "Seto, forget what he said and sit with us." But I still was in my head thinking to be able to listen to Mokuba. "Seto? Are you okay?" I didn't respond. "Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba yelled.

I got out of the trance and looked at Mokuba in a bad way for shouting at me. I then looked back at those guys, and got my guts together for the next sentence; every time I even thought about my pup, I start to cry because all of those good memories that come into me. "Are you guys related to…" I hesitated.

"Related to what?" The smaller one said.

"Related to…" I lower my head. "To… Jo-Joey." I struggled.

Immediately after hearing that name the smaller kid's eyes started to water and the taller one comforted him, letting him cry in his shoulder.

"Yes, we were his friends. Did you know him?" The taller one said trying to control those menacing tears.

"I don't know if he ever told you that… that he had a… a boyfriend." I speak softly, embarrassed to say that I dated a guy, me being one.

"You were his boyfriend?" The smaller one said while wiping his tears of his eyes. "I don't remember seeing you in the hospital."

"I didn't go to the hospital or to his funeral." The truth is that I was afraid to go and see the one I love die, I knew that if I went there I would have instantly started to cry and blame myself for not protecting him. I didn't want to humiliate myself publicly.

"You know, his last word were…" He made a pause. "Tell my boyfriend I love him…"

By then, I knot had develop in my throat, you that strange felling when you want to cry and either you can't or you're keeping it in. That same ungraceful felling was traveling my body. "Excuse me." I walked out of the room and headed to my office to get all of these thoughts out of my head, sometimes work made me forget everything around me.

**Yami's POV**

He just left. His eyes had revealed everything he was thinking, all of that sadness was there but he wasn't expressing it. So this is what they mean with being cold with your feelings? Hi browns shiny hair, his cold blue eyes, his lean tall figure, he's kind of my type.

"What are you thinking about Yami?" My friend Yugi interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him and didn't say anything. "Seto huh?" I just nodded. We're like brother so when I comes to knowing what the other one thinks, we are correct 90% of the time. "He's handsome, and you saw him first, so he's all yours." He has two reasons to be saying that; number one, he is mocking me, and number two, he already has a boyfriend, and you wouldn't believe who.

Mokuba's face had a big smile, from ear to ear, and his eyes had a big sparkle; it seemed like he was happy to hear that. "After Joey died, Seto went inside a cave and hasn't gone out of it. He's desperate for love; he wants to receive and give love. And I'm not pushing you or anything but… I won't mind if you ask my brother out."

"Mokuba, have you told your brother about us two?" Yugi suddenly changed the subject. He wanted Seto to know about it, but because Yugi was older than Mokuba, Mokuba was worried about his brother getting angry at him. But who knows how that guy will react, he's unpredictable.

Mokuba looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with Yugi. "No. I just don't know when or how to tell him."

"C'mon. We've been dating for almost a year and you still haven't told him." Yugi sounded really angry and disappointed; he wanted to have an honest relationship.

Mokuba walked towards us, wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed him on the lips. I just looked away, I always feel uncomfortable when other people kiss in front of me. "I'll tell him soon." Mokuba let go of Yugi and then returned to his TV show.

**Seto's POV**

After an hour or so, I came back downstairs, and they were still there. How annoying. I sat next to my brother with no reason at all for being there. Mokuba's friends occasionally glanced at me, maybe puzzled about me being there, but I couldn't care less of what they thought.

Some time passed and it was getting awkward in the room, so Mokuba turned the TV off and broke the silence. "I'll go to the kitchen and grab some snacks. You all stay here and get to know each other."

While my little brother was in the kitchen, I just sat there quietly trying to avoid contact with those weirdoes; they were just staring at me in such an uncomfortable way, like if I were a circus attraction or another head was growing out of my neck. You know, this is getting irritating… I'll count to three and if they are still staring at me, I'll get pissed. 1… 2… 3…

I glanced at them and just like I imagined it, they were watching me. "Can you two bastard just stop looking at me like that?" I glared at them as I stood up.

"What's your problem? And we have names you know. He's Yami." He pointed at said man. "And I'm Yugi. Got it?" Yugi stood up, a bit angry.

My fist clenched and I was ready to hit him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I shouldn't really be here, but, what the hell! XD

**SwordMasterZ:** To tell you the truth I don't remember the story… It's kind of shameful to not know your own story, but I do recall something like that. I read further on in the original one and tell you next time!

**Dragonlay222:** Hi! Thank you! o.o

**Kessaris:** There's a part when this takes a whole new turn that freaked out everyone, well almost everyone owo Hi! XD

So… see you in around two weeks… I think…


	3. He is hitting on me

**Today is Wednesday, June 10, 2009**

_You wouldn't believe what just happened to me! God I'm so nervous! And I don't know what to think… It's confusing… really confusing._ – That was written on Sunday, June 7.

**WARNING: **Yaoi, men on men, and cursing.

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

**Chapter 3: **He is hitting on me

**Seto's POV**

We clenched our fists, walked towards each other; I was ready to hit him… Mokuba came in with the food. Always ruining everything… We stepped away from each other and sat on the couch, glaring at one another, well, if you count his narrowed down eyes as a glare, then he was glaring at me. Yami whispered something into Yugi's ear, didn't hear a thing. Mokuba, not even noticing that I was mad, sat in between Yami and I, leaving the potato chips and dip on the table.

No one spoke; only little whispers were heard coming from those two little rats. It was awfully quiet, just how I like it, but no, Yami had to open his big mouth and talk.

"So Seto, how old are you?" That bastard asked. Why the hell does he want to know my age? None of his business.

"Twenty five, why?" If it wasn't that I just met them I would have told them to go bother someone else, but I'm just getting to know them, so they can't be _that_ annoying.

"Oh, just curious." That tone of voice didn't say so, and he's a bastard, and I don't recall me ever trusting one of their kinds. "See, he is just one year younger than me, no problem." He whispered to Yugi, but I heard him loud and clear.

I'm not in the best mood and they're talking about me behind my back; don't be surprised if I get mad. "What do you mean by that?" I stood up and glared down.

When he looked at my position, he stood up as well; didn't expect him to be so impulsive. "That's personal." I showed him my middle finger with a smirk, and laughing, maybe out of anger; he showed me his fist and told me. "This is going to go right in your face."

Before Yami even got the chance to swing his fist at me, Yugi hold him back and my brother did the same with, I wasn't going to let myself be insulted by the likes of him so I was ready to hit him as well.

"Seto, I know this isn't the best first impression you ever had, but you know… umm I wanted to tell you that umm they are homeless for around three weeks and umm well-"

"FUCK NO!" I yelled, and I'm pretty sure someone heard me all the way across Japan.

"Come on Seto, if I asked you earlier you would have said no because you were sad, when you came home you weren't so pleased and well anytime was as good as the other time. So please! Let them stay. We'll all behave." He let go of me and went on his knees to beg with that stupid puppy face.

"Fine, just stop fucking staring at me like that. And get up from the ground; you're going to soil the name Kaiba." Irritated, I got up from the couch and went up to my office, leaving them to their glory.

**Yami's POV**

Seto walked away, and as he did so, I stared at him. He wasn't wearing his usual trench coat and long sleeve shirt so I was able to admire his curves and muscles. He is _so_ sexy, especially when he gets pissed off.

I stared at him as he walked away, not even caring that it looked obvious my obsession for him. But for my misfortune, Yugi got in front of me and yelled, "Yami! Snap out of it!" I shook my head.

"Hey, let me daydream!" I yelled back at him.

"I don't want to know!"

Mokuba started laughing at us; recently, I don't know why, but we've been picking up a lot of fight, and for no reason at all. As we continued to yell, we heard footsteps, and like kids about to get discovered in their secret hideout, we all quiet down.

Taking out attention to the stairs, we found an annoyed and maybe angry Seto. "Shut the fucking hell up." He said with a low fucking serious tone of voice. "You two fight like a married couple…" He was hesitant with those last words. "Are you two by any chance a couple?"

"No!" The three of us reacted quite aggressively. "For your information, Yugi is dating someone, and it's not me." I stated.

"Who then?"

"He's dating-" I stopped talking when I remembered that Yugi and Mokuba are dating and Seto still didn't know and they didn't want him to know. "Umm… Never mind, just forget what I just said."

"No, tell me." He stared directly at me with his cold eyes.

I looked at Mokuba, and Mokuba looked at Yugi. Yugi shook his head up and down and then Mokuba did the same, giving me permission to say it. But… isn't I better for them to tell him… I mean, I'm only one of their friends; I have nothing to do with this…

"Umm… you see… not so long ago Yugi and umm… your brother became more than just friends…" I sure know how to beat around the bush…

Seto stared at his brother, Yugi and me with surprised and somehow disgusted eyes. After that moment was over, he glared at Yugi and started to get closer to him.

Impulsively, he lifted Yugi of off the couch from his shirt and asked, "Who old are you?" Only hearing his voice makes you feel inferior… just imagine how Yugi is felling being in that position.

"Ah… Twenty one." Yugi landed roughly on the couch.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Though still angry, his tone of voice was less intimidating. "Who ever gave you permission to date an older guy?"

"I don't need permission…! Besides… We love each other… We're happy together… The same way you were with umm… him…" Mokuba said shyly.

Seto looked amazed at his brother, and trying to cool off, he took a deep breath. "I get it. But what really bugs me and gets me angry is not that you are dating and older guy, which I still not approve, but that you didn't tell me you are dating someone, a guy."

"I'm sorry. I thought that you weren't going to approve and you were going to get mad at me." A soft voice came from Mokuba.

"It's getting late." Hey, weren't we talking about love, trust and all of that stuff? "How about you show your guest their bedrooms?" Seto suggested.

Mokuba cheerfully showed us our rooms, which are conveniently in front of Seto and Mokuba's room. One I knew well which room was whose, I went in my room, unpacked and skipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

- - - - - - - - - -

That was a good, relaxing shower. I'm ready to go to sleep; with my blue pajamas, my teeth brushed and my hair dried, I head out of the bathroom and enter my ro… Yugi is here… And sitting on my bed in quite a suggestive way…

Ever since we met he had been developing a crush on me, and now he loves me… It's awkward… He loves me but says that he loves Mokuba, and Mokuba love him back, but when he's alone with me, he acts all strange and doesn't care he is dating Mokuba at all… I don't like Yugi, and ever since I told him that I liked Seto, he started to act even more flirtatious with me. Then I thought that if I get to put him and Mokuba together, he will stop doing so with me, but things got worse.

I walked towards the bed and I sat on the bed right beside him. "What are you doing here?"

He moved closer to me. "I'm just here to say _Good Night_." He grabbed my chin, pulled me toward him and kissed my lips.

I pushed him back. "Yugi stop it. You should be in your bedroom sleeping, no in mine kissing me."

"Mokuba doesn't mind."

"He doesn't mind because he doesn't know. Now go!" I got up and pointed to the exit, but Yugi started to walk towards me and I walked away. It wasn't long since he had me cornered up to the wall…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 15 of My Paid Assassin is in production, don't expect it soon! XD**

Well, yeah I am writing it but… Because it's going to be long I get lazy and don't do anything… I only have 3 pages and I'm not even in the best part of that chapter… and the letter is Arial size 10…

And now, I will announce this in My Paid Assassin's last chapter but this is a hint: Teacher's Pet

Well!

**Kessaris:** I'm not too fond of puppyshipping either, I'm a prideshipper… and a… forgot the name but a BakuraxYami… Makuba and Yugi together owo well if you say so…

**Dragonladay222:** Yep, poor Seto… I like it when he suffers o.o

**SwordMasterZ:** Thank you owo

**James B:** o.o huh? Thanks.


	4. Friends, Forgive and Forget?

**Today is Thursday June 25, 2009**

In the last chapter I wrote that Chapter 15 of My Paid Assassin is in production… 2 weeks later, the document only got older XD No modifications. Oh how lazy I am…

**Warning:** Yaoi and stuff

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

**Chapter 4:** Friends, Forgive and Forget?

**Yami's POV**

Yugi started to walk towards me and I backed away until I hit the wall. He grabbed my hands and pinned me back with great force so I couldn't move. Our noses touched… then our lips… I was trying to push him away, but he was stronger. When he broke the kiss, went to the right to nibble on my ear; unfortunately, that is one of my most sensitive parts, and I moaned.

"Don't tell anyone I did this to you, or you'll face my wrath." Pushing his tongue into my mouth, he kissed me, and a while after he let go.

Before leaving the room, he winked at me with a devilish smile. "Why does he do this to me?" I just felt down on my knees. Crying, mostly because of fear, I put my hands on my face to cover my shameful expression.

Seto's POV

I was in my bed peacefully reading a book when I heard a moan. I got up to investigate where that moan came from. Seeing that Yami's door was slightly open, I went to snoop. I was taken aback at what I found; Yami and Yugi making out. Though I was surprised, it was a disgusting view.

When I saw that Yugi was coming this way, I went into my room again to hide. I just realized, this is my fucking house, why the hell am I hiding?

Once I knew Yugi was gone, I went to check on Yami. I didn't go there because I was worried; it was because I heard him cry. I go there and he was at his knees. I had to assume that he was forced to do so, that was the only reason I could find for his tears.

Huh… My baby brother is dating a slut. I swear that I'll kill that dwarf like slut if I find his flirting with someone else that isn't my brother.

I didn't bother to console him; after all we just met a few hours ago. I wonder how much he is suffering right now; his supposed friend is hitting on him big time and there is nothing he can do because if he rats him out, he's going to hurt Mokuba's feelings. How complicated…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day I woke up at 6 am, and I want downstairs to prepare myself some coffee and cook Mokuba's breakfast. He had a week and a day left, and after that he graduates High School.

At seven, my brother was downstairs eating his breakfast I made; I'm not the best cook, but it's either my food or he cooks his own… and the big problem is that he burns down the kitchen every time he tries to cook; so he sticks to eating my semi-good food.

He walks to school with his friends, so when the doorbell rang, he ran out like in pursuit, saying good-bye to everyone. He has never liked riding in a limo to school so once he was old enough to walk alone in the streets, I let him choose between walking and limo, and of course, he preferred walking. Soon after he became friends with kids around the block and he's been walking to school with them for almost 5 years now.

Soon after Mokuba left, I grabbed my laptop and went to my living to write. Because I'm my own boss, I decided to take 3 weeks of vacation, sort of. I'm working from home, I don't like going to the KC; every time I go to the establishment there is always a problem. If it's not the computers, it's the products or the fucking good-for-nothing people I hire.

An hour passes by and I hear steps; looking around I found Yami in the kitchen grabbing a glass and pouring milk in it. He has no shirt on… He's not half bad, he's actually hot… Okay, why in the hell did I say that? Never mind…

He came into the room and sat next to me on the couch, he didn't say anything, and neither did I. Every once in a while I glanced at him and every time he had the same hopeless expression on his face; he looked sad.

While we were both alone, every now and then he tried to start a conversation, but failed because of my attitude. Hey I wasn't in the mood for speaking; I just wanted to concentrate on my work. Nothing happened until Yugi came into the room, that's when Yami flew out of there and Yugi followed. I didn't bother to do anything, it's not my problem.

**Yami's POV**

I woke up remembering what Yugi did last night. I went downstairs hoping that he wasn't there; I went into the kitchen for some milk and then into the living room where Seto was busy with his laptop. Today resulted to be a hot summer day, so I guess that's why he only has his black boxer briefs on; no complains.

I sat next to him so that we can start a conversation but, my attempts went down the drain. When he wasn't looking I gazed at him; he has such a beautiful built chest, defined muscles, beautiful tan, and… he has cute little nipples… He has long beautiful legs… It looks like he works out but not excessively. I just wish I can see what's under those boxers… I don't know if size matter but, if he has a big one… It would be heave.

But my daydreaming had to come to an end when Yugi came into the room. He was only wearing his boxers and was looking at me in an uncomfortable way. I knew he wanted something so to avoid it I went out of this room and into the kitchen, but he followed me.

Yugi pushed me into a corner of the kitchen and glared. "What do you want?" I said worrying about my being.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came to me last night. Do you forgive me?" He hugged me.

"How can I forgive you?" I didn't hug back. "You threatened me, kissed me against my will and I bet you wanted to have sex with me."

"Okay a truce." He said kindly, but I didn't believe that tone of voice. "If I do anything of that again, you can rat me out or whatever you want to do with me. But first." Yugi pulled me down and kissed my lips. Didn't he just say he wasn't going to do that again? "Now I will never do it again, pinky-swear."

Hesitantly I swear. As he ran out of the kitchen I saw that he had his fingers crossed. It was all so that I would feel comfortable around him and he could strike more accurately… It hurts to say this but, what a whore…

**Seto's POV**

Yugi came in, and afterwards Yami. As they sat and talked I noticed that Yami wasn't getting to close to Yugi.

"Hey Seto." Yami called.

I glanced at him and looking at his face, I felt sorry. I saved my document, closed the laptop and pay attention to him. "Yes?"

"I know you think we are some kind of bastards that are just intruding in your life but… We're your brother's friend, and we would like to see you as a friend too."

"Well, I want to see you as a friend, Yami's more interested in seeing you as-" Yugi was cut off when Yami aggressively put his hand on Yugi's mouth to shut him up.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you want to be our friend."

Do they really want to be friends with me? Or is it a kind of a commitment because my brother is their friend? But either way, I just nodded.

"So can we ask some questions?" Yami said soon after.

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

"Okay then… Are you gay?"

I've dated girls, but also I've dated guys… And my one true love was a guy so… "I've dated guys. And how about you, are you gay?"

"That didn't answer my question. And… yes… I am…" He said, not so proud, but with his head up.

After that there was a long period where we were all quiet and not even the slightest sound came from our mouths. I just lay back on the couch and relaxed.

While I was stretching I noticed that Yami was staring at me, but not at my face, more like at my crotch… Why is he starring down there? Oh God, don't tell me he's fantasizing about me in a sexual way. There is no way I'm going to take his seriously…

"What are you looking at?"

Yami looked up at my face. "Nothing." He said with a red of embarrassment face.

"No tell me." I persisted as I got up and walked closer to him.

"I uh… umm… ah…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's peanut butter jelly time!

**Kessaris:** XD Yep, Yugi is the senile creep on this fanfic… I don't really remember why… Of course! Seto is a sex God owo I meant sexy God XD and of course, Yami is also in the same category as Seto.

**SwordMasterZ:** That's what I said to myself when rewriting it. Thanks!

**Dragonlady222:** Yep, in the original one he reacted quite aggressively and impulsive, I modified that. XD Yugi die painfully XD Funny.


End file.
